Power Drain Damage
Power Drain Damage is a type of Special Damage that can be delivered by Heroes as part of their Melee Attacks and/or Ranged Attacks. An attack delivering Power Drain Damage will reduce the target's remaining by a certain amount. Only enemy Casters are valid targets for this effect, since only they have a pool that can be drained. When a valid target is struck by Power Drain Damage, it must roll a random number between 2 and 20. The target then immediately loses an amount of equal to this rolled number from its current Mana pool. If the target has less remaining than the rolled number, it loses all remaining . Power Drain Damage is thus very potent at "shutting down" enemy spellcasters and/or Ranged Attackers who use as ammunition. It is thus imperative to deliver Power Drain Damage to the target as early as possible in the battle, before it can use its to do any harm. Power Drain Damage is extremely rare: it is only found as a component in the attack of Heroes who are equipped with a Magical Weapon imbued with the "Power Drain" enchantment. No other unit, spell or effect delivers this type of damage, though there are other ways of draining an enemy's . Effect Power Drain Damage forces its target to roll a random number, and lose an amount of equal to that number (or as much as it has remaining, whichever is less). Targets that do not have at all are completely unaffected. Draining Mana Whenever an attack containing a Power Drain Damage component strikes a valid target on the battlefield (see below), the target must make a single die roll resulting in a number between 2 and 20. The target then loses an amount of equal to this rolled number, or as much as it has left - whichever is lower. This can potentially drain the target's entire reserves, preventing it from making any more or casting any spells for the remainder of the battle. Valid Targets Power Drain Damage will only affect targets that possess the Caster ability; Only these units have to be drained. Also, if the Caster unit has already run out of , Power Drain Damage will not affect it any further. Other units will simply ignore the Power Drain Damage - it has no effect on them. Immunities Aside from invalid targets (see above), units possessing Magic Immunity will never be affected by Power Drain Damage. They will not lose any at all when struck by this damage. It is theorized, though unproven, that Death Immunity similarly protects a unit from Power Drain Damage, since this damage is likely associated with the . If you have solid information about this, please add it here. Note that these immunities will only block the Power Drain Damage component of an attack. Virtually all attacks delivering Power Drain Damage will also deliver Melee Damage, Ranged Damage or any other type of damage, which may or may not go through the target's immunities unimpeded. Sources of Power Drain Damage Power Drain Damage is a extremely rare, having only one source: Heroes wielding a Magical Weapon containing the "Power Drain" enchantment. Power Drain Weapons The only source of Power Drain Damage comes from weapons imbued with the "Power Drain" Item Power. This enchantment can be placed only on weapons - including Swords, Maces, Axes, Bows, Wands, and Staves. When the enchanted item is equipped on a Hero, it adds a Power Drain Damage component to the attack associated with the item. Therefore, a Sword, Mace or Axe only add a Power Drain Damage component to the Hero's Melee Attacks and Counter Attacks, while a Bow, Wand or Staff only add Power Drain Damage to the Hero's Ranged Attacks. During the custom Item Crafting process, the "Power Drain" bonus is only available if you possess at least Spellbooks. Naturally, it's always possible to find a weapon containing this bonus as a reward for defeating Encounters. The Hero's attack will only deliver Power Drain Damage while the Hero is holding the enchanted item. If the item is removed or lost, the Hero's attack no longer delivers Power Drain Damage. Known Bugs It appears Power Drain on an item has no effect in the game. A ranged attack with a staff of Power Drain has no effect on the mana of a hero, nor on the mana of an efreet, nor on the ranged shots of a shaman. Category:Damage Types Category:Special Damage Types